Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Equipment
'Statistics' Tier: 3-A | Potentially 2-C Name: Issei Hyoudou Origin: High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God Classification: Shinto God with Solar/Stellar Physiology Gender: Male Age: 17 Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Solar/Stellar Ki Manipulation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Reactive Evolution (Becomes stronger from being damaged), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8), Teleportation (Via Instantaneous Movement), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Ki Sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further, With the fragment of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi's souls sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, he is able to boost his own power and transfer a portion of his soul to survive. Weaknesses: Initially, if the Sun is either shielded by an eclipse or destroyed, his body is unable to absorb any more solar energy, leaving him powerless | When his body becomes a star, this weakness no longer hinders him. Destructive Capacity: Universe level (far above baseline universal) | Universe level+ (his attacks become much stronger and catastrophic in his Morning Star transformation). Range: Universal Speed: Massively FTL+ Durability: Multi Solar System level+ | Universe level+ (very difficult to kill) Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ | Stellar+ Striking Strength: Universe Class | Universe Class+ Stamina: Very large. Standard Equipment: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (with the souls of the Welsh Dragon and the Yamata-no-Orochi), Morning Star Halo, Demon Swords. Intelligence: Though somewhat literal-minded, he is an insightful and serious fighter who is capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly. Feats: *Destroyed Riser Phenex. *Bisected Kokabiel, and would have destroyed him if not for the arrival of Vali Lucifer. *Overpowered the Evil Norse God Loki, and stabbed him with one of Fenrir's fangs, leaving Loki severely weakened. *Successfully defeated Fenrir by ripping out parts of his fangs, which are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. *Eradicated Susanoo-no-Mikoto. To be continued... Key: Solar Physiology | Stellar Physiology Weapons Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi= 'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi' Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, lit. "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven") is a Holy Sword of Shinto legends that rivals the original Excalibur and Durandal. It is also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). Unlike the other Holy Swords, that are said to be forged by God, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was found inside the body of the legendary 8-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata no Orochi. The Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi was originally a gift handed to Amaterasu by Susanoo as a sign of the latter asking for his sister's forgiveness. Years later, around the time of the Great War, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels interrupted the battle between the Welsh Dragon Ddriag and the Vanishing Dragon Albion, causing the Dragons to attack the leaders of the Three Factions. In retaliation, the leaders destroyed the Dragons' bodies, and opted to seal them. However, while Albion was sealed in the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear, Ddraig was sealed in the Holy Sword, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi by Amaterasu, marking him as the second soul to be sealed in the Kusanagi, the first being the Yamata-no-Orochi. The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi holds the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, and a fragment of the soul of Yamata-no-Orochi. While its standard form is a regular Holy Sword, the Kusanagi can also take the form of a Black Dragon Armor with red jewels, due to it encasing the spirits of two Dragons. Gallery Kusanagi_no_Tsurugi.png Welsh_Dragon.jpg|'Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor' Photo_(4).jpg|'The Yamata-no-Orochi' Rise of the Solar God Dragon Armor.jpg Photo_(5).jpg |-|Demon Swords= 'Demon Swords' *'Gram' (グラム, Guramu): The Demonic Emperor Sword, and the Sword of the Sun. It is a Dragon Slayer sword with massive destructive power, and is sharper than most Holy Demonic Swords. Georg reveals that after Siegfried's battle with Issei Hyoudou, Gram was the first of the Demonic Swords to reject Siegfried, and choose Issei as its new wielder. *'Balmung' (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. *'Nothung' (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): A Demon Sword that can rip through space-time. *'Tyrfing' (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): A Demon Sword that can create craters. *'Dáinsleif' (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. Trivia The anthropomorphic personifications of the Demon Swords are based on as follows: *Gram - Girlycard (Alucard's female form) from Hellsing *Balmung -'The Granzeboma' from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Nothung - Bernkastel from Umineko no Naku Koro ni ''' *Tyrfing - '''Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord *Dáinsleif - Shiba Miyuki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Gallery Gram.jpg|'Gram' Balmung.jpg|'Balmung' Nothung.jpg|'Nothung' Tyrfing.jpg|'Tyrfing' Dainself.jpg|'Dáinsleif' |-|Demonic Kusanagi= The Demonic Kusanagi The Demonic Kusanagi is a Holy Demonic Sword that is formed by the union of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and all five of the Demon Swords; Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, and Dáinsleif. As a fusion of a Holy Sword and the five Demon Swords, the Demonic Kusanagi wields tremendous offensive power that is far greater than its components, possessing all of their abilities expanded to colossal degrees. Due to its nature, it also wields divine and demonic abilities, with each of them strengthened by the power of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi. Gallery IMG_0936.jpg|'The Demonic Kusanagi' IMG_0946.jpg|'The Demonic Kusanagi in its Dragon Armor state.' |-|Morning Star Halo= 'Morning Star Halo' The Morning Star Halo is a double halo of light with five spikes that was created by effects of the True Longinus' forbidden form, The Truth Idea. It was granted to Issei by the blessing and will of the God from the Bible. Effects: The Morning Star Halo imbues its user with several powers, due to it being blessed by the will of the God from the Bible. *'Unfettered Body': The Morning Star Halo grants its user with immortality and invulnerability, allowing him or her to live forever without fear of ever being harmed physically. The user is also immune to all diseases. *'Reactive Adaptation': The user is imbued with the ability to either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. *'Adaptive Power-Level': The user is given the ability to spontaneously and quickly increase their power-level to match those of superior opponents and overcome excessive hardships. This adaptation applies to all personal parameters, physical, mental and even existential. *'Adaptive Regeneration': The user is able to regenerate and adapt in response to bodily harm, anything from becoming less prone to scratches to being impossible to cut, a slight immune system boost to becoming invulnerable to any biologically debilitating conditions or even increasing their own power in response to a stronger opponent, from extremes such as a brief regenerative boost to even becoming immune to being killed the same way twice, this can be triggered from virtually any damage as long as it can be regenerated regardless of the method. *'Reactionary Immunity': The user can become instantly immune to any power that is used against them. *'Immunity to Samael's Curse': Due to being created by the effects of the True Longinus, with the Longinus containing the will of the God from the Bible, the user is unaffected by Samael's poison, as it is God's Curse. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:WarriorMan199456